Champion skin
Champion skin (or just skin) refers to the color scheme or appearance of a champion. In League of Legends, most skins can be bought from the Riot Store with Riot Points, while others are or were available only from special events or promotions. Some of the skins in League of Legends also give champions different particle effects, quotes, and sound effects. Every skin has its own splash art that is displayed in champion select by clicking on the thumbnail after selection. To see all current and old splash arts, visit this gallery. Additionally, you can see the splash arts, along with the Chinese ones and a link to a 3D model of each skin by going to the Skins & Trivia sub page of each champion. Other ways to access these pages are to just search for the champion name on our search bar and add "Skins" after the name; or you could click any of the links below which contain the names of skins. Skins in the Store Skins that are/were purchasable in the store usually come in 6 different price tags: 390, 520, 975, 1350, 1820 or 3250 . The skins tagged with the 1820 price, also called Legendary Skins, are skins that usually affect the champion in more meaningful ways than just changes in appearance. As an example, will make him shoot out fireworks for his skills, instead of the normal projectiles. Even more special is Pulsefire Ezreal, who changes looks depending on the level of his ultimate ability, and comes with a summoner icon and profile banner. Therefore, this skin has the highest price yet, and costs 3250 RP. The "special effect rule" however isn't always true, especially for older legendary skins, where only the model was changed; those skins still had far more work put into them than the others at that time. Every few days, some skins are put on special discount for 50% or 75% of the original price. The current discounts are available on the Main Page. Available Skins As of November 13th, 2012 there are currently 316 skins available in the store. Linked Skins Some champions have skins that share a certain theme with skins from other champions. Follow the link above to see these themes. Unreleased Skins Upcoming ;Available in the PBE * * **Appeared in the game files as Dark Templar Nocturne. The following skins have artwork, models or textures found within the client that are not yet released or were leaked through various means. Models Textures Game Files, Skin Leaks, and Teasers Collector's Edition These Skins are available only through the Collector's Editions (digital or retail). The two pre-order exclusive skins were no longer available after October 26th, 2009. Special Events These skins were or are given for free for special events. Unavailable Skins The following skins can no long be purchased because they were seasonal event skins or were removed from the store. Legacy Skins The Legacy Skins are either skins that Riot has retired, seasonal skins, or special event skins that have been removed from the League of Legends Store and placed in Riot's Vault. Some, but not necessarily all, Legacy Skins will be re-released from the Vault for limited runs in the League of Legends Store. These skins only appear in the champion's information tab if you own them. *Retired Skins Retired skins are skins that were normally available in the League of Legends Store, but have been deemed to be the more classical skins of the game and are no longer top quality skins. They were chosen by Riot to be placed in a Sale (75% off), after which they would no longer be purchasable in the store to make room for the next generation of champion skins. *Snowdown Showdown The following skins were released as "Legacy Skins", and as such may return in the future: } !975 !2011 !13-Dec-2011 - 10-Jan-2012 |- | !975 !2011 !13-Dec-2011- 10-Jan-2012 |- | !975 !2011 !13-Dec-2011- 10-Jan-2012 |- | !975 !2011 !13-Dec-2011- 10-Jan-2012 |} *Harrowing The following skins were released as "Legacy Skins", and as such may return in the future: *Shadow Isles The following skins were released along with the remake of the Twisted Treeline. A poll was conducted to allow the community to decide if these skins would be limited edition, permanent additions to the store, or legacy skins. They were released as "Legacy Skins", and as such may return in the future: Limited Edition Skins The limited edition Skins were all skins available from the League of Legends store during seasonal or special events and purchasable for a certain duration and then were removed once the event was over. Limited edition skins will not be released from the vault for further purchasing, unfortunately, to retain their value to the players that own them. They only appear in the champion's information tab if you own them. *Snowdown Showdown The following skins were released as limited edition: *Harrowing The following skins were released as limited edition: } !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |- | !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |- | !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |- | !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |- | !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |- | !975 !2010 !18-Oct-2010 - 31-Oct-2010 |-width:80%;" | !975 !2011 !19-Oct-2011 - 31-Oct-2011 |- | !520 !2011 !19-Oct-2011 - 31-Oct-2011 |- | !975 !2011 !19-Oct-2011 - 31-Oct-2011 |- | !520 !2011 !19-Oct-2011 - 31-Oct-2011 |} *Riot Soccer skins These skins were released during to the FIFA World Cup, the male ones on June 22, 2010 and the female ones on June 28, 2010. All of them were removed from the store on November 1st, 2010. *2010 Winter Games Celebration These skins were only available from February 12th, 2010 to March 2nd, 2010. Their release coincided with the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics. *Season 2 Celebration skin This skin was put in the League of Legends Store for a limited time during the Season 2 championship. List of Skins References External Links *Xorac List of skins at the German forum *Encased Shadow List of Skins at League of Legends *All Skin Sales List at League of Legends Category:Champions Category:League of Legends Category:PVP.net Category:Skins Category:The Store Category:Lists